Phoenix Magic
Phoenix Magic (おおとりまほう Ootorimahou) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic that is completely esoteric to the Phoenix race and their offspring; no other beings can use this magic. Generally, only Phoenix-human hybrids utilize this magic because of the several setbacks that one must consider before using it. Overview Phoenix Magic contrasts from Phoenix Slayer Magic in many different ways; the most obvious being that Phoenix Magic is generally more superior than the latter. This particular magic is utilized by Phoenix-Human hybrids; it grants the user the closest similarities to a phoenix as it can get. Essentially, the user becomes the "mini-version" of a phoenix, having the same powers, abilities, and strengths. Unlike Phoenix Slayer Magic, Phoenix Magic does not only focus on mocking the traits of their respective elemental phoenix, it also focuses on different other aspects of the power granted to them.While Phoenix Slayer Magic is indeed powerful in terms of raw power, Phoenix Magic completely usurps their throne in that area, as well as most areas. Phoenix Magic is considered the parent magic of Phoenix Slayer Magic, thus making it much more powerful than Phoenix Slayer Magic. The magic itself holds many similarities to its Slayer counterpart; the absorption and consumption of their respective element has regenerative properties, allowing them to regain their magic power by simply absorbing their element or consuming it. However, the user must consume or absorb montrous amounts of their element to even gain back a miniscule amount of magic power back. Additionally, the magic utilized by the user will not be enhanced in any way, as the magic itself is already considered the over-enhanced version of Phoenix Slayer Magic. Like its Slayer counterpart, the user is not affected by their respective element; if their element were to make physical contact with them, it was simply rebound, or the more advanced users may absorb the magic. As mentioned before, as well as the most obvious aspect of the magic, Phoenix Magic grants the user all of the aspects of a phoenix, except at a more advanced level; vision, hearing, smell, strength, and a phoenix's most useful ability, flight. In order to utilize this magic, the user must be a Phoenix-Human hybrid, or a phoenix in the flesh. However, the magic is much more versatile if the user is a humanoid being, as they are able to gain the ability to run and walk. A major setback of using this magic, is the difficulty to return back to their original state; their phoenix form. Should a user attempt to return back to their original body, there is a ninety-five percent chance that they will fail, and consume a vast portion of their magic power, a waste. However, should this user succeed, they can never use Phoenix Magic ever again. Phoenix Essence Phoenix Essence is a state in which all of the user's power is increased tenfold,similar to Phoenix Force. An aforementioned detail was that a user of Phoenix Magic must consume or absorb monstrous amounts of their respective element in order to regain a miniscule amount of magic power. However, when a compatible element is consumed or absorbed, it will forge a link with the element that the user represents, and cause an intense magical surge within the user's body, unleashing the true power of a phoenix. Phoenix Essence is the last and final state that one with Phoenix Magic can enter; it unleashes all of the magic and power that the user formerly had. Regardless of their element, the user will gain metalic gold and blue markings that snake around their body, pulsing and glowing brighter and faster with each passing second. These markings are the source of the monstrous amount of power granted to the user, which means if a limb carrying one of these marking is disembered, then the user has a chance of never being able to enter this state again. Styles of Phoenix Magic Trivia *This magic was approved by User:Perchan. *Should anyone want to use this magic, please ask below or go to my talk page. **For the love of Minerva's hair, please make the elements consumable. Well, the word "consumable" really is an understatement, isn't it? Who would consume poison for fun? Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic